Lysander
Lysander is a student attending Sweet Amoris High School, and one of the dateable characters of My Candy Love. He is first introduced in the ending scene of episode 4 as a band member with Castiel, whom he is best friends with. Lysander lives with his brother, Leigh. The two of them are rather close, and they both wear the same unique clothing style. About History As he grew up on the countryside, Lysander has always liked animals very much. He often spent time surrounded by animals, especially rabbits. It was difficult for him to raise animals only just to kill them, which is another reason he prefers living in the city. He gets sad when his parents sell their rabbits, for example, as shown in episode 22. In episode 9, Lysander feels a bit nostalgic after talking about his childhood, which also indicates that he had a nice childhood in the countryside. In Episode 40, George mentions that Lysander used to run around naked with the chickens on their farm, and Josiane says he was a 'wild child.' Appearance Lysander has short, wavy silver hair with black tips. He has Heterochromia, which means his eyes are two different colors; his right eye being gold and the left eye is green. Other than the tips of his hair being dyed black, his hair and eye color are natural. In Episode 40 it is revealed that Lysander has a scar on his side that he calls 'ugly' from an incident when he was eleven when he had to break up a fight between two dogs. Lysander wears the same clothing style as his brother, Leigh, who also most likely sews their outfits. The style is mostly based off of clothes from the Victorian era, but it is unique and indifferent, so it can't quite be categorized. He prefers to wear darker-colored clothes so most of his outfits are black with only small brighter colored details. His default outfit consist of a black jacket with a standing collar, buttons, and a white dress shirt with a high collar underneath, a black vest with white lining on the v-neck and pockets, and along the vest. As well as two rows of buttons and black pants with a green belt, and black boots with green details. Both him and his brother are wearing steam-punk cravats with most of their outfits, and the jackets they wear are often styled as tailcoats. At the pajama party in episode 7, it is revealed by Rosalya that Lysander has a tattoo on his back. Ever since then, the player's candy has tried on more occasions (often with Rosalya's help) to get a peek at his tattoo, every attempt ending quite comically and with no success whatsoever. In episode 12, there is finally a chance to see his tattoo in an illustration. It is drawn with black ink and covers the upper part of Lysander's back. As he potentially describes it himself, its design is a mix of different wings, namely an angel's, a butterfly's, a dragonfly's, and part of a peacock's. In Episode 9, Lysander wears black swim-shorts with green details and an open cream colored button up with ivory stripes going vertical. In Episode 11, Lysander wears a skin tight black shirt with a red, blue, and yellow logo on the right of his chest. He wears the dark grey sweat pants and his jacket (black and white) tied around his waist. In Episode 21, you get the opportunity to see Lysander in three different outfits. *In Little Red Riding Hood, Lysander is wearing a brown deer jumpsuit with a light brown under belly and under his tail. Instead of hands, he now has hooves and the eyes of the suit are blue. *In Sleeping Beauty, he plays King Stefan. He wears a dark brown long-sleeved shirt, black pants, large red belt with a golden belt buckle. He wears a gold cape with a gold plate with a logo: Crown with wings. He wears a golden crown adorned with red and green gems. *In Alice in Wonderland, Lysander plays the White Rabbit. He wears a red jacket that has black buttons, designs towards the bottom, and trim. The jacket has light red vertical stripes along his arm. The collar is orange and checkered. Underneath, he wears a white shirt with a fold over collar and a yellow cravat. He has white rabbit ears and his pants are white with a checkered pattern on the sides. He wears a black belt and holds a watch on a golden chain. The watch has gold rabbit ears. In Episode 25, he wears a white lab coat over his clothes like the other students. Personality Lysander is a rather calm and mysterious boy who often has his head in the clouds. Upon the first few encounters with him early in the story, he is mostly quiet and doesn't really talk much. But, as the story progresses, he becomes closer to Your Candy and starts to open up around her more. Along with Rosalya and Castiel, you become one of the few people at school he's really close with even though he's always generally nice and friendly towards others at the school, On top of that, Lysander has shown to always be especially polite and courteous no matter the situation, whether it be good or bad. With that, his way of speech will often be more formal than the others'. Even though he might not be the most talkative person, when someone asks for his opinion Lysander will always answer honestly. He isn't afraid to speak his mind as he doesn't care much about what others think about him, but due to his polite and laid-back attitude, he will always say it in nice words and in a friendly manner. A reason for this is most probably the fact that Lysander hates lying or being lied to, which he says himself a couple of times in the game. Answering him honestly and frankly is often a way to raise his love'o'meter in the game, if the answer is not said in a mean way, however. Along with lies, he also doesn't appreciate disrespectful behavior, and it bothers him when people pry into his personal business. Even though he says too much curiosity is a bad thing, he doesn't seem to mind Your Candy's curiosity if they become close enough. He doesn't even mind it when she looks over his shoulder to see what he's writing in his notebook during a scene in episode 17, but only if his love'o'meter is high enough. He even smiles and seems to find it amusing. At school, Lysander is one of the better students, and doesn't seem to have much trouble getting good grades. He is good at Math, and also has some interest in literature and history, which probably makes it easier for him to study such subjects. Just like his brother, he is rarely seen worrying much, but is still very responsible and reliable. Despite of this, he is very often shown to have his head in the clouds. His forgetfulness, bad sense of direction, and tendency to lose things are regularly shown in a lot of scenes with him, especially in the more funny ones. Lysander losing his notebook (which he usually uses to write songs) is one of the most commonly used running gags in the game. Your Candy often finds it for him, as well as many other things he loses. Another notable trait in Lysander's personality is his patience. As far as the game has progressed, he is never shown raising his voice, losing his temper, nor panicking. Your Candy often notes that he is the only one to stay calm in difficult situations, like dealing with the problems Deborah caused, or when the exams are about to start (even though he forgot about them). Having these traits, he can be a very good listener, and is always there to support his friends. This is outstandingly apparent upon Deborah's arrival, as Rosalya and Lysander are at first the only ones to hear out Your Candy's side of the story and believe it. He also often worries about Castiel whenever he is in trouble, and is also concerned about Rosalya and Leigh when they have a fight in episode 6, as he tries to assist Your Candy in getting them back together. Overall, he deeply cares for his close friends. Even though he is usually very calm and collected, when his friends are hurt or in trouble, it is one of the rare times to see him rather nervous and upset. However, if someone does something bad to him, he is very likely to remember it and hold a grudge. He can also be somewhat possessive, and (if his love'o'meter is high enough) easily gets jealous when your Candy interacts with other boys, even if it's just in a friendly way. Such scenes are often portrayed humorously, and most fans find his jealousy rather amusing and lovable, much like his bad memory. Relationships 'Friends' Lysander is on good terms with most students at Sweet Amoris, but is close only with few. As Rosalya and your Candy are the girls he's the closest with, and Castiel being his best friend, he spends most of his time at school with them. As he usually isn't very talkative, he talks to them much more than with others. Lysander and Castiel have met each other about six months before the start of the story. They became friends due to their similar tastes in music, and have become very close ever since. Lysander trusts Castiel very much, and tolerates his short temper without much trouble. Castiel talks to him about a lot of things he doesn't usually share, such as his break up with Deborah. Like your Candy does, Castiel also often helps Lysander with his bad memory, such as calling him to remind him of the exams, or with his bad sense of orientation. Lysander also gets along well with Nathaniel and Kentin. He and Nathaniel pair up for the orienteering race if your Candy is teammates with Castiel. They also work well with each other for events such as the concert and the play. Lysander often has to stop Castiel and Nathaniel from fighting, however he doesn't takes sides between the two, and equally dislikes both boys' negative behavior towards each other. In the more recent episodes, Lysander is seen talking to Kentin more frequently. They didn't have much contact before Kentin went to military school, but seem to get along rather well after they've started talking. In Episode 21, Kentin might comment that he doesn't mind Lysander's bad memory because he's always nice. When your Candy sees them talking in Episode 22, she notes it's rare for Lysander to talk that much to someone other than Castiel. 'Family' Lysander's parents names are George and Josiane, and they first appear in episode 21. They live on a farm in the country side, as they prefer life in rural areas. While Lysander and Leigh do have a very good relationship with their parents, the two brothers firmly prefer living in the city, and have much different interests and views than their parents. Which is why they moved out from their parents place after Leigh turned 18, and the two brothers now live on their own. Although their parents don't share the same interests as them, especially when it comes to their art, they still support them with their choices. Even though they don't live together anymore, Lysander's parents stay well informed about their sons' lives. They know about their friends and were eager to meet them when they came to school. Lysander seems to appreciate them very much also, as he is happy if your Candy says something nice about them. In Episode 30, you find out that George has been hospitalised and Lysander has been visiting him frequently. 'Leigh' Leigh is two years older than Lysander. The two of them are very close, and have notably similar interests and characteristics. Lysander can talk about anything to his brother. Even though he normally isn't very talkative, he tells him a lot about his life and friends, including Your Candy. Rosalya Because Rosalya is dating Lysander's brother, these two are on very good terms and see eachother as family. Rosalya gives him the nickname "Lys-baby" and in exchange, Lysander calls her Rosa. Rosalya is one of the closest girls to him and Lysander cares for her very dearly. For example, if you choose to take Leigh for yourself, not only does it affect your relationship with Rosalya, but it also drastically affects your relationship with Lysander. Before your Candy came to the school, Lysander had a crush on Rosalya. In fact, Rosalya met Leigh through Lysander, seeing as they were friends for a long time. Hobbies and Interests Music plays an important role in Lysander's life. He likes singing and writing songs or poems, which he can often be seen doing. In Episode 14, Rosalya calls him a "music fanatic". She regularly takes pictures of Lysander on whenever he sings on stage, as she appears rather excited and happy about it, but also sees it as a chance for her secret "business" of selling the boys' pictures to girls. A picture like that can be received from her in Episode 6, after which she comments that Lysander is much more expressive when he sings. Lysander himself later says that, even though he usually keeps to himself, he is different on stage. He explains that, when he sings, he feels like everything around him disappears, leaving him to focus only on the song and why he wrote it. This is one of the examples that indicate his passion for music, as well as his dedication to it. In Episode 4, it is revealed that he and Castiel practice music in the school's basement. They have similar tastes in music, as they both mostly like rock. Thus the songs Lysander writes are usually rock. His songs and poems are generally full of passion and romance. Lysander also takes some interest in reading, especially books of older literature, like for example Greek Mythology. In Episode 21, he knew the whole text "The Nose Tirade" about Cyrano de Bergerac by heart before the students got them, meaning he already read it multiple times. Another example would be in Episode 28, when he was quoting from "The Lion and the Gnat" by Jean de la Fontaine. Sprites 2016-Present= LysEp33_1.png LysEp33_2.png LysEp33_3.png LysEp33 15.png LysEp33 14.png LysEp33 13.png LysEp33 12.png LysEp33 11.png LysEp33 10.png LysEp33 9.png LysEp33 8.png LysEp33 7.png LysEp33 6.png LysEp33 5.png LysBathingSuit4.png LysBathingSuit3.png LysBathingSuit2.png LysBathingSuit1.png LysEp11_1.png LysEp11_2.png LysEp11_3.png LysEp11_4.png LysEp11_5.png LysRidingHood1.png LysRidingHood2.png LysSleepingBeauty1.png LysSleepingBeauty2.png LysSleepingBeauty3.png LysWonderland1.png LysWonderland2.png LysWonderland3.png LysLabCoat1.png LysLabCoat2.png LysLabCoat3.png LysLabCoat4.png LysLabCoat5.png LysLabCoat6.png LysLabCoat7.png LysLabCoat8.png LysEp31_1.png LysEp31_2.png LysEp31_3.png LysEp31_4.png LysEp31_5.png LysEp31_6.png LysEp31_7.png LysEp31_8.png LysEp31_9.png LysEp31_10.png LysEp31_11.png LysEp31_12.png LysEp31_13.png LysEp31_14.png 1008-ab15a19811a67a14_1515593136.png 1010-b89e9b33c4cc36ed_1515593309.png 1048-be9d4e7b14a0e54a_1517911498.png 1051-cb7304b06466cf04_1517911903.png 1110-7757129ad8a93f6a_1524492753.png 1111-44aa33892dfea887_1524471318.png 1112-a4e1be867af5f3f8_1524474873.png |-| 2015-2016= Lys.png LysAngry.png Emotion_(4).png LysSmile.png LysShock.png LysBlush1.png LysBlush2.png LysBlush3.png LysBlush4.png LysanderBlush5.png LysanderBlush6.png LysanderBlush7.png LysanderBlush8.png Lys2.png |-| 2011-2015= Lysander1.png Lys,2.png Lys3.png Lys4.png Lys5.png Imscared_xD.png GodxD.png 9Lys.png 9Lys1.png 9Lys2.png 9Lys3.png 11Lys.png 11Lys1.png 11Lys2.png 11Lys3.png Episode21LysanderEmotionRidingHood1.png Episode21LysanderEmotionRidingHood2.png Episode21LysanderEmotionSleepingBeauty1.png Episode21LysanderEmotionSleepingBeauty2.png Episode21LysanderEmotionSleepingBeauty3.png Episode21LysanderEmotionWonderland1.png Episode21LysanderEmotionWonderland2.png Lysander-LabCoat_1.png Lysander-LabCoat_2.png Lysander-LabCoat_3.png Lysander-LabCoat_4.png Lysander-LabCoat_5.png Lysander-LabCoat_6.png Lysander-LabCoat_7.png Lysander-LabCoat_8.png |-| 2010-2011= Like some other characters', Lysander's appearance was updated and re-drawn on September 2011. As ChiNoMiko noted herself, his design wasn't changed much. Some of the features that were added include a pattern on his jacket, and his hand moving slightly forward when he smiles. LysanderOldDesign.jpg LysanderSmileOldDesign.jpg Illustrations Illustration-Episode5-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode6-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode8-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode9-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode9-Lysander2.jpg Illustration-Episode11-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode12-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode13-Nathaniel Armin Castiel Lysader.jpg Illustration-Episode14-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode15-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode16-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode17-Lysander&Girls.jpg Illustration-Episode18-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode20-Lysander2.jpg Illustration-Episode20-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode21-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode23-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode24-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode25-Lysander Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode26-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode27-Lysander and Priya.jpeg Illustration-Episode28-Lysander.jpeg Illustration-Episode29-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode30-Lysander.jpeg Illustration-Episode31-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode32-Lysander.JPG 326-5e895ac07da27954-1484236712.jpg 337-ad182488a6bc3a47-1492088971.jpg 350-e247d993e25331d1-1493306831.jpg 358-fcb10ecb68222544-1499772704.jpg tumblr_p0hxdkTuWy1wr6iu0o3_500.png 379-bf7f2ea1583e8d73_1517820996.jpg 385-9701d89c33fe1c5c 1524485296.jpg Illustration-Episode Halloween2012-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Event_Halloween2013-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Event_Halloween2015-All.jpg Illustration-Episode JapanExpo-Lysander.png Illustration-Event Christmas2013-All.jpg Illustration-Event Christmas2014-All.jpg 330-f967b514872b6c9a-1484236734.jpg tumblr_inline_p44xkv8a3F1v1l7xz_500.jpg Lysspinoffillu.jpg Manga Lysander Manga.jpg Illustration-Manga Vol1-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Manga Vol2-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Manga Vol4-Lysander.jpg Trivia *His favorite colors are green and black. *His favorite food are dishes made of fish. *His brother, Leigh's last name is Ainsworth, so that might be Lysander's surname too. But, this wasn't confirmed yet. *When asked how she imagines his voice to be, ChiNoMiko replied "Soft and calm, almost monotone." *It is also said that ChiNoMiko was inspired by the costumes of a French musical called "Mozart l'Opera Rock" when she was designing his clothes. *Lysander's name was changed or adapted in a few foreign versions of the game. **French (original) spelling: Lysandre **Spanish; Mexican; Italian: Lysandro **Japanese: Rafael (ラファエル) **Korean: Alex (알렉스) **Brazilian: Lysandre *Lysander's name was supposed to be Viktor. This name was reused for the character in the manga.as stated on day 19 of the Christmas advent calendar *During the Valentine's Day 2017 Event Lysander posed questions to the player and the answers revealed that one of his favorite playwrights is Jean Racine and that if he were to go on vacation with Candy, it would be to Iceland. *In Episode 37, Lysander mentions that one of his favorite bands is Radiohead *In his Spin-Off, he says that lemon meringue pie is his favourite dessert. *Also in his Spin-Off, he says he's not a bad cook, and that he has the recipe for 'the world's best brownies.' *He always mutes his phone when out with Candy. *His first kiss was with a girl in primary school, who subsequently broke up with him when he refused to share his snack with her *Lysander lived with Rosalya and Leigh until he moved to the farm. *Lysander is still writing and apparently “rediscovered” the country. References Category:Index Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Student Category:Dateable Category:High School Life Dateable